In the related art, a toilet device includes a toilet portion and a detergent tank storing a detergent for cleaning the toilet portion. In the toilet device, a detergent tank discharge opening of the detergent tank is inserted into and connected to a tank connection port by the detergent tank being pressed with respect to a tank holder (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-69127